Shining Tears
by LoveAndFate
Summary: No longer continuing....Okita has grown up as a average samurai young man. He has lived his life with the Shinsengumi and so has Tetsu. It has already passed Ikedaya and everything is peaceful or is it...........................
1. Episode 1 Past

Shining Tears

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Episode 1- Past

It was in the year of 1864 the Shinsengumi were prowling the streets of Kyoto in Japan and their stood the Youngman. Okita Souji had just turned twenty one and is the second youngest. He was young, handsome, delicate and kind and loved Children. He remembers the past of the tragic death of his father and his mother which she left him behind and so did his sister with her husband. And Souji was left as a page in the dojo in Sheikan. Just couple months before they had just come to Kyoto and started off to patrolling and keeping all of the citizens safe from danger.

" Mr. Hijikata" Souji said happily as he slowly poked his head into the open flap of the door, Something always about Souji's smile made him stand out. He was different and never took anything seriously sort of like a goof ball.

It had been days after Ike-daya and Souji was bright as ever and Tetsu was off doodling with Saya. Saya was proud of her little Tetsu. She always smiled at Tetsu. Tetsu was small, but very strong. He had something in him that brought him to the top as a samurai. He enjoyed most of the day with Saya and returned back to do his page duties for Toshizo Hijikata one out of the three vice commanders.

"Souji over here" Hijikata said as he murmured in his room witch was half way across from his.

"Mr. Hijikata are you doing your Haikus again" Souji said giggling

" No I am not" Toshi said in gruff words

" Ohhhhhhhh! Let me see" Souji ran in and grabbed the book and ran out

" Soujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Toshi screamed as he grabbed his sword and left once again.

" Souji give it back to me right now" Toshi screamed

" OHHHHH! How about this one" Souji screamed as he turned back at Toshi.

As Souji ran out of headquarters Toshi followed.

"There they go again" Todo and the others said as they stared at them both jumping up and down. While, Toshi is pounding through the neighborhoods as he screamed for the book back as Souji continued to read the haiku out loud and giggling.


	2. Smile

Episode 2- Hide

" Souji" Toshi said as he ran and ran and slowly begun to slow down tired and exhausted.

" Ohhhh! Come onnnnnn Mr. Hijikata is that all you've got" Souji said as he giggled

"Souji hand it back to m…….." Hijikata said as he collapsed.

"Ohhh! It looks like Mr. Hijikata is exhausted" Souji said giggling

" Ohh well I guess I still win" Souji said as he walked back to head quarters with a smile.

Night

"Hmmmmmm!" Toshi said as he woke up from all that running.

" Soujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Toshi screamed as he began to run back to head quarters faster than ever.

The two guards looked frightened and moved out of the way not wanting to be knocked down by their vice commander.

He slammed the door open and starred inside it was quiet every one was sleep. He ran back of the training hall and ran into Souji's room.

" Souji" Toshi said as he peered through the door, but were was Souji he was missing. As he looked inside he slowly crept in and heard giggling halfway across headquarters and began running again, but this time faster fearing that everyone has read his haikus.

" Souji" Toshi screamed as he slammed through the door were the giggling was seen and saw Tetsu, Todo, Sanosuke, Shinipachi, and Souji laughing as they grew silent as he starred at them all.

"Uhhhh! OHHHHHH!" They all said as they began to run all different directions.

" Come back here you scoundrels" Toshi screamed as he ran in.

Toshi ran after each of them……………….

" Ohh come on" Shinipachi said

" Those were very good Hiakus that you had written" Sanosuke said

"Yeahhhh" Tetsu said as he crept underneath them. Toshi starred and looked at all four of them, but where's Souji. He's missing. And where's his book……..

"Souji" Toshi screamed as he went looking for Okita again and found him reading in the training hall………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
